Vampire Knightmare
by amuto97
Summary: Amu Hinamori hates vampires. What happens when she is adopted into a family full of Vampires. What is one of their secrets, and can it be related to the death of Amu's biological parents?  Amuto
1. Prologue

The Death of my parents is only one reason why I hate THEM. That and their cold skin, soulless eyes that give me the chills by just looking at them. The sickest part of them is their sin when they eat. They drink like no tomorrow, Guiltlessly. Slurping it up like soup…

… **Blood…**

He made me watch them die, as he drained the life out of my patents. Blood-red eyes, fangs proceeding out of his mouth. Sick, guiltless monsters is what they are. His blue hair coated with the blood of my parents. I was 4 at the time. He chuckled and smirked wickedly at me. At my horrified look on my face. He was enjoying this, taking away everything I had. And the sickest thig he did to me…

…He let me live…

**Ikuto: You made me sound like a villian!**

**Emma: Why do you instantly think it was you, I could of been someone else!**

**Ikuto: But it sounded like me, I mean how many people do you know that have blue hair?**

**Emma: I bet I could think of some if I could!**

**(Ikuto and Emma stare-down)**

**Amu: Um, pleae rate and review. Emma doesn't own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does.**

**Emma: Yea, and if I did Ikuto would be a pedo for dating Amu!**

**Ikuto: But its more fun that way!**


	2. Getting Adopted

**Emma: Heyo ppls!**

**Ikuto: ... Hey...**

**Amu: Whats up with him?**

**Emma: He is mad that he's not in this chapter.**

**Amu: Wow. Conceted much. But he is mentioned.**

**Ikuto: ITS NOT THE SAME! (Goes to Emo Corner)**

**Emma: Amu, please.**

**Amu: Emma does not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does.**

**Emma: Yea of I was, Tadase would be lonely and die young.**

**Ikuto: BWAHAHAHA! **

**Emma: Yay! He's happy!**

**~12 years later~_**

"Amu Hinamori! Get back here!" the fat adoption agent yelled after the pink haired rebel.

_Why does she even try? Does she want to get rid of me that fast? _the pinkette thought, locking herself in the old music room. She loved to get away for the world in this, abandoned room, were her only friend lived. "Zero!" she hollered. Out come a snow white mouse, greeting her with a squeak. Although she lived there for 12 years, no one liked her and most hated her.

"I don't care if I don't get adopted." she said," I'll be fine by myself!"

Amu convinced herself that she didn't need anyone and that she didn't fit in the world. "Please Amu, they're waiting for you!" yelled the agent. " I don't care!" she responded. She wanted to be alone, away from everyone. Away from him.

**_Tsukiyomi mansion_ **

" If we do adopt her, then maybe Ikuto will understand." said an eternal 24-year old Souko.

"I don't know," said an eternal 25-year old Aruto," he could feed on her."

The Tsukiyomi's were vegetarian vampires, all of them except for their son, Ikuto. Their son preferred blood as a more delectable way to eat. In the past year he had killed 250 thousand people, he was trying to cut down a little.

The Tsukiyomi's were wondering if they should adopt a human into the family, but not just any human, but Amu Hinamori. She knew about vampires and had a history with Ikuto. Maybe, if they adopted her, she would forgive them.

"I like the idea," said an eternal 16-year old Utau," It would be nice to have another girl around.

"Ok, we'll do it, but don't tell your brother," said Aruto," you know his blood lust."

Aruto and Souko got into their black Volvo, ready to get a new daughter."

**_~The Adoption Home~_**

All the girls stared at the beautiful couple looking to adopt. Only one thing ran through their minds, _**ADOPT ME!**_ But, they were on a search for the daughter they wanted.

"As you can see we have a wide range of girls you can choose from." the lady said, as if they were buying a pet.

"HOHOHO!" an annoying voice said." I suppose you are here to adopt me! SAAYA! Well, I can't reject you."

"Oh, well, we were going to adopt a certain girl, she is-"

" ME!"

All the girls stared ignorantly at Saaya. She always got the spotlight and would always make a drama out of everything, plus she was a real brat.

"No!" Aruto said getting angry." We want AMU HINAMORI!"

REJECTED! Everyone got silent, some even gasped. _Who would want Amu? _some thought, and _I look much more prettier then her!_ The agent reluctantly made them follow her to the door to the abandoned music room.

"Amu?" she asked.

"What is it Yuki?" a voice came out from the dark room.

"Please, these people asked you personally." she replied, stressing the PERSONALLY part.

Amu reluctantly opening the door to the couple. Her eyes finally rested on them and widened. The look perfect, the woman with blond hair that look gold and her perplexing white skin. Also the man with the same skin but black hair. One world instantly shot out of her mind…

…_Vampire…_

"What did you say?" the couple asked.

"Oh nothing. Um, is _this _them?"

"Yes, and they say they would pay anything for you. So…. What do you think?"

_They came for me._ she thought. Then she noticed their eyes, so light. Most vampires would have dark eyes.

" I think they look… good."

" Do you want them to adopt you?"

" Yes." she replied without thinking.

_This is really happening, _she thought, _I'm getting adopted._

**Emma: Please Rate and Review.**


	3. Home Sweet Home!

**Emma: Yo, yo, yiggity yo!**

**Ikuto: Meow!**

**Amu: Uh, what happened to Ikuto?**

**Emma: Huh? I don't know what you mean.**

**Ikuto: Meow?**

**Amu: I mean, hes a neko. Not a neko-boy.**

**Emma: Oh, Amu... Amu, Amu... Amu. Don't you know that I have a huge imagination, and I can't control it. **

**Ikuto: MEOW! w**

**Emma: Now, declaimer you dragon eyed unicorn!**

**Amu: Um, Emma does not own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does.**

**Emma: Because then Tadase would be a sorry ass B-**

**Ikuto: MEOW!**

**Vampire Knightmare: Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home!**

"Hm, everything seems to be in order, but we would like you keep her for a week and then we'll see how she feels about this." said Yuki.

"Thank you for your time." Aruto said.

The Tsukiyomi's were filling out all the papers to adopt Amu. Amu, on the other hand, was thinking about what she just agreed to do.

_WHY! WHY! Why did I say yes? _she thought

Now she was packing her clothes and/or other items, not noticing her white mouse friend slipped into her backpack. _Its like I couldn't control my actions, my body involuntarily did the opposite_ she thought. She walked out her dorm room, not knowing that she wouldn't be coming back ever again. She passed by the other girls that gave hr the stink eye.

"They'll probably get sick of her within' a couple of days." Saaya said loud enough for Amu to hear her.

Amu ignored the girl but smirked, Saaya was that jealous. HA! That's something to laugh at, and almost did if she didn't see her new parents. Something was odd about them, she just couldn't get it.

"Amu, are you ready to go?" Yuki asked.

Amu looked at her new father's eyes. Then it happened again:

"Yes, I'm ready to go…"

"I hope you have a good time in your new home."

_Why did I do that! AGAIN!_ Amu thought.

Amu followed her new family out the door, leaving the adoption agency forever. She almost gaped at their car, _I always loved a Volvo!_, but composed herself.

"Nice car." she said blandly.

"Oh thank you dear, its our son's car. By the way, My name is Souko and this is my husband Aruto.

"Hi.."

This was getting weird. First I do things without my consent and now this is becoming a real awkward moment. I was just dieing to get to their house, make a mess, and then get kicked out. The plan always works, KEE HEE! HEE!

~A Few Minutes Later~_

"We're here!" Souko said joyfully.

Amu almost gaped at their house, but her Cool n' Spicy attitude wouldn't let her. All she did was reply "It looks great." But on the inside she was saying "OMGosh! OMGosh! OMGosh!" repeatedly until she went through the wooden door.

"We're sorry, but we have to go to work, but your room is up the stairs to the left. We hope you like it." Aruto said, leaving.

_Well they seem like great parents to leave me here by myself, with God knows who._

Amu thought.

She followed his directions to see her room looking just like her style. Black and red, there were red crosses on the black wall and her bed was light red, almost pink just like her hair. She loved if, even if she wasn't her character. It just fit with her.

"They really when all the way, huh?" she said to herself.

She just needed to take a shower to get adjusted to this…. Newly found gift.

~After the Shower~_

"Ah, all nice and clean. All I need is milk."

She hoped they had some, all she needed to do was find the kitchen in this huge, palace like house. She found it about, what seemed like, an hour later.

"Lets see, milk, milk, mi-"

Amu was interrupted with a loud crash behind her. She wiped around to see a man behind her, but this man would have been different from any other intruder.

He had red eyes.

The same that had looked at her when her parents died.

And they were filled with the same thing, Lust…. For her blood…..

**Emma: Rate and Review! Pwitty Pweese! **


End file.
